


Take It All Back

by kageyama_drama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Butterfly Effect, Drama, Dreams, Fairy Godmother Oikawa Tooru, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Training Camp, kageyama and oikawa are bffs, kind of "a christmas carol" au??, kind of a "time loop" sort of thing, sort of like groundhog day too?, time travel - sort of??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: "It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world."Kageyama had heard these words and theories before. He had seen movies about it, even played a horror video game that insisted on the concept’s validity. Despite all this, he fully believed that “the butterfly effect” was just a thing made up by writers and directors to sell story lines.~~~AKA -  the fic where karasuno goes to a training camp in the mountains, hinata has a new girlfriend, kageyama gets knocked unconscious, and Fairy Godmother Oikawa Tooru™ gives him a chance to see 3 different ways his future could play out - depending on the choices he makes.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> i had the idea for this fic (and it's title, lolol) suuuuper spur of the moment when i heard this song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m4OcDnLlko on the radio today.
> 
> i really hope it turns out how i can see it in my head and i also really hope you enjoy this, if you read it!  
> feedback/comments are always welcome! :)

_It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world._

Kageyama had heard these words and theories before. He had seen movies about it, even played a horror video game that insisted on the concept’s validity. Despite all this, he fully believed that “the butterfly effect” was just a thing made up by writers and directors to sell story lines.

Why these thoughts were floating around in his head as the team bus scuttled down the bumpy road to Mt. Moriyoshi was beyond him. Before he could really consider his train of thought further, Coach Ukai announced that they had arrived at their desired location. The entirety of Karasuno High’s volleyball team tumbled out of the vehicle and headed inside the small building that would serve as their home for the next few days, shouts of excitement echoing from the especially excitable members of the team – _cough_ Hinata Shouyou _cough_.

The training camp was planned to be a week long and some other schools would be there with them as well. As the dark haired boy climbed the steps that led to the front entrance, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

From: Oikawa

good luck at camp, tobio-chan!

i’m sure ur depressed w/o me there

but just remember what we talked about! ;)

i finally confessed to iwa-chan, so u can def tell shrimpy! <3

 

Heat flooded across Kageyama’s face and shoved his phone into his bag, guiltily looking around him to make sure no one had read the text over his shoulder. Oikawa had become a really great friend; he supported Kageyama, listened to him, confided in him. If you told Middle School Tobio that in high school he would basically be best friends with Oikawa and they would gossip about their boy problems regularly, he would’ve served a volleyball right into your face because there’s no way that was true. But it was.

Oikawa was the only person that knew about Kageyama’s feelings toward Hinata, which was really good for the Karasuno setter because attending separate schools made him feel like his secret was safer that way. He sighed as he dropped his bags off in the common room and listened to Ukai explain the order of events for the week.

The first day was entirely dedicated to exploring around the training site – which mostly just consisted of mountains – to get the curiosity and extra energy out of everyone’s systems. The rest of the time there was spent playing practice matches, honing their skills, working on stamina; the list went on and on.

Not wasting any time at all, a small group made a plan to head out into the mountains for a hike – that way they could still get some exercise while adventuring. Hinata perked up at that and turned his attention in Kageyama’s direction.

“Kageeeeyamaaa,” Hinata lightly begged, knowing that Kageyama might need an extra push to join them in the forest, “you’re coming, right?”

“Fine, dumbass. Let’s go,” Kageyama retorted, following the group out the main doors and Hinata let out a whoop of joy, probably surprised that it didn’t take more effort on his part to convince his dark haired friend.

Halfway up the mountain, Tanaka and Nishinoya began to gossip and Kageyama instantly felt an all-too-familiar lump return to his throat, quickly accompanied by a sick feeling in his stomach.

He had first felt these symptoms the moment he saw that stupid girl pulling Hinata aside, obviously planning a confession. Kageyama had - very recently, mind you - realized with the help of Oikawa that his feelings toward the spiker were much more than just that of a teammate or a friend. He had called Oikawa one night just after finishing his math homework, hoping to complain about how much of a dumbass Hinata was and how blindingly orange his hair was and _how did he always manage to put people in a better mood, damnit?!_ but he was cut off by Oikawa's side-splitting laughter.

          _"What?!" Kageyama had shouted over the phone, interrupting his friend's obvious entertainment._

_"You're such an idiot, Tobio-chan!"_

_"Wait, what?! Why?" Kageyama was clueless._

_"You call me to talk about Hinata every single night!" His senior continued to giggle and Kageyama waited - not so patiently - until he regained his composure. Then, he gasped, "Wait, you still haven't figured it out?"_

_Silence._

_"You're in love with him, obviously."_

Kageyama snapped back into reality as his teammates continued to speak.

“So I heard that _someone_ received his very first confession last week…” Noya began in a sing-songy voice.

Tanaka was so instantly interested in the conversation topic that Kageyama was fairly certain he could see the older boy’s ears actually twitch upward in anticipation. The hairless student let out a loud questioning, “EHHHH? What’s thiiiis!?”

Kageyama could confirm this piece of information, unfortunately. He may or may not have been listening around the corner when the blonde girl pulled Hinata aside during lunch and gave him her confession. He also may or may not have been praying to any god listening that Hinata would reject her. Instead, Hinata asked her to let him think about it, which she agreed to, and they promised to meet again after volleyball practice that evening.

Hinata’s entire face flushed red as he refused to make eye contact with anyone, “Yeah, so what if I did?” The redhead had quickly assumed a fighting stance, ready to defend his honor if someone tried to make fun of him and his love life.

“Well? What did you say?” Noya asked nosily, Tanaka close behind him, hungry for any details that he could live his love-life vicariously through.

“I said yes,” Hinata stated proudly, watching the pair explode into hysterics and practically giving the redhead whiplash with their congratulatory high fives, hugs, and general flailing.

Kageyama pushed past the small group and continued his hike; he was sick of standing around and wanted to continue exercising. He definitely wasn’t leaving because he couldn’t stick around to hear about Hinata’s new girlfriend without possibly crying or punching someone. Definitely not. That would be lame and embarrassing.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t get away that easily.

“Kageyama!” Tanaka shouted after him, “Aren’t you going to congratulate our precious Shouyou on his first relationship?! Don’t be rude!” Kageyama kept his back turned to them, taking in a deep breath; he attempted to collect his thoughts and control his emotions as he turned toward them and stepped into their group once more.

“Good luck with your new _girlfriend,_ ” Kageyama spit out the word as if it was covered in poison, “but I mean, she probably won't stick around long once she realizes you’re an idiot who only cares about volleyball.” With those words, Kageyama turned back around and walked up into the trees once more as the other three boys gaped at him.

“Wha- what the hell is your problem?!” Hinata screamed as Kageyama heard small footsteps sprinting up behind him. He didn’t even bother to turn around and continued to walk. He hadn’t meant for his words to come out so harshly, but he was still heartbroken that Hinata was with someone else. He tried to ignore Oikawa’s voice in his head reminding him that if he had just told Hinata how he felt, things might be different.

The next few minutes were a blur. Hinata had full-on sprinted in Kageyama’s direction and tackled him, ready to fight. The pair wrestled, screaming at each other while Noya and Tanaka tried their best to pry the redhead off of Kageyama. When they finally succeeded, the decoy stood a few feet back from the setter and glared at him.

“Apologize!” Hinata demanded, his brown eyes boring angry holes into Kageyama’s blues.

“No,” Kageyama deadpanned immediately, staring back, “I told you the truth so there’s no reason to apologize.” He knew that wasn’t true. He felt horrible for hurting Hinata’s feelings, but he was too stubborn and proud to do anything about it.

Hinata shoved his palms into Kageyama’s chest and shouted out an insult as Kageyama stumbled back.

Pain traveled across his foot from heel to toe as he tripped on a rock. He tumbled backward, unable to brace himself on anything. The last thing he saw was the anger on Hinata’s face immediately turn into fear. Then everything went black.


	2. Bibbiti-bobbiti-Tooru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had waaaayy too much fun writing Oikawa in this chap.  
> i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it xD
> 
> the sass is real

“-chaaaannnn...”

A ghostly voice echoed around him but instead of paying it any attention, his first conscious thoughts were something along the lines of _shouldn’t I be in pain right now? Am I dead? Where is Hinata?_

Quickly recalling that his most recent memories were that of stumbling backward and falling down what was probably a fairly steep part of the mountain, it didn’t take long for concern to course through him. He wasn’t feeling pain, much less _any_ physical sensation in particular, however. Then that voice began again and he forced himself to pay attention.

“Tobiooo-chan?” It was less echo-y this time and the darkness swimming around his line of sight shifted ever so slightly as a figure moved into his personal space. “Tobio!”

“Oikawa… san?” was all Kageyama could manage to say. If he really was dead and this was heaven, he was already rough-drafting a strongly worded letter to whatever higher power ran this place. If he was destined to spend the rest of eternity with Oikawa of all people – don’t get him wrong, Tooru was his best friend in the world and quite entertaining to hang out with but he was no Hinata– he would not be a happy camper.

Oikawa let out a happy yelp and in the blink of an eye the darkness around Kageyama was whooshed away and inverted into a happy, light atmosphere. He could really only see his friend in front of him; other than that, it was mostly just a pale pastel yellow, muted out and blended together by a texture he could only compare to cotton candy. Tooru gave him a happy pat on the cheek and instantly jumped into a speech that felt as if he had been practicing it over and over until Kageyama woke up.

“Let’s sort a few details out first,” Oikawa began, ready to address the confusion and anxiety that was plastered all over Kageyama’s face. “No, you’re not dead. Yes, you are hurt, but NO-“ Oikawa exaggeratedly cut off Kageyama as he began to interrupt, “Not bad enough to affect volleyball. Nerd.”

“Shut up, you’d be just as worried about that as I am!” Kageyama retorted, clearly still not comforted enough to enjoy his best friend’s relaxed approach to whatever the hell was happening inside his head.

“Rude. May I continue?” Oikawa asked, a hint of sass in his voice. Kageyama nodded and his friend went right back into his rant, “So, I’m going to get right to the point.”

“Oh, _are_ you?” The dark haired setter interrupted impatiently. By this point, Kageyama was well-versed in the art of Sassing Oikawa Tooru. “Because up until this point it’s mostly felt like you were just screwing around and abusing whatever messed up powers you have inside my consciousness that I STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND- oof!” Oikawa derailed Kageyama’s panic-fueled rant with a light punch to the gut and continued on yet again.

“Okay, okay, fast-forwarding now. You and Hinata fought, you fell off the cliff, you survived, blah blah blah. Now you’ve probably started to wonder why I’m here. Well, I’m mostly just a figment of your imagination, but you can call me Fairy Godmother Oikawa Tooru™.”

“Is the trademark really necessary?”

“Yes.”

The pair looked at each other, both standing their ground until Kageyama finally caved and Oikawa knew he had the floor yet again.

“I’m giving you a chance to change your future, Tobio-chan.”

“Excuse me, what?” Kageyama was feeling more and more awake with every passing second and yet the conversation he was a part of continued to make less and less sense.

“You’re going to wake up from all of this about a minute from now. Now, THIS PART IS VERY IMPORTANT,” Tooru emphasized those words and patted Kageyama’s cheeks with the palms of his hands, “When you wake up, you’ll re-live the day **three times, in three different ways**.”

Kageyama deadpanned.

“So, after those three days, you get to decide how you want your future to turn out.” Oikawa gave Kageyama one last teasing smile before adding, “Because honestly, your life is kind of a mess right now.”

And with that, Kageyama’s entire field of vision swam with teal-colored bubbles and faded to darkness.

 

~~~~

 

A deep swell of air pushed through Kageyama's lungs as reality exploded into existence right before his eyes. The first face he recognized in this world was Hinata's and that made his heart swell instantly. That warm happy feeling inside him didn't last long, however, when he noticed tears streaming down the redhead's face.

"Hina...?" Kageyama croaked, looking around but only seeing trees above them.

"Oh my God, Tobio!" Hinata screeched, sniffling back tears and snot. _Only Hinata Shouyou could make snot cute,_ Kageyama laughed to himself. Despite the positive effect that just _seeing_ Hinata's face had already inflicted on the setter, his internal happiness was quickly squelched by a strange realization. _Did he just call me Tobio? He's never done that..._

But before Kageyama could debate with himself any longer, a brand new sensation forced every brain cell and nerve ending in his body to stand at attention. 

He was being kissed. By Hinata Shouyou.

 

Maybe he was in heaven after all.


	3. Day 1 - GOOD END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope the bit with "actual-kageyama" and "other-kageyama" make sense ... yikesss haha i didn't know any other way to differentiate the two so i really hope it makes sense. 
> 
> thanks for continuing to read this silly story! :)

Hinata’s lips were sweetness and lightning; too good to describe in words but life-changing enough for Kageyama to feel guilty if he didn’t try to. The setter had never been interested in the act of kissing before, but the moment he started spending time with and understanding his feelings for the shorter male, he saw the light. Every minuscule shift and brush of their lips sent bursts of electricity through every nerve ending in Kageyama’s body. He knew for certain that this was his first kiss, and yet it felt like he and Hinata had been practicing this technique often, like it was a new quick attack after volleyball practice.

He had just regained consciousness but the pure taste of heaven on his lips made him feel like he could slip back into darkness at any given moment. The initial shock of the redhead’s lips crushing against his faded away much quicker than he thought it would; maybe his brain understood that Kageyama had wanted this for so long and wasn’t sure if the opportunity would ever present itself again so he needed to _jump on it._

The few milliseconds of kissing that felt like hours continued on and Kageyama’s vision blurred into static. When his sight cleared again, Hinata was nowhere to be found; neither were any of their teammates or the forest or… anything. He was back at school and the bell ringing in his ears signaled lunchtime, however the fogginess of his vision and the dark vignette that surrounded it silently conveyed that Kageyama was inside a memory. Possibly one of his own. _What day is it?_

Moments earlier, Kageyama would have claimed that he couldn’t possibly be more confused, but, _boy was he wrong_. He walked a bit further across the grass that surrounded their school building and before he knew it, his feet had taken him behind the volleyball gym and he could hear voices. A cold pit formed in his stomach; he knew this memory. Hinata was receiving his confession from the girl who would soon become his girlfriend.

The contrast between Hinata’s perfect lips and this heartbreaking situation made Kageyama sick to his stomach. Why the hell did this idiotic Ghost-Of-Setter's-Past have to rip him out of the pure bliss of kissing Hinata and throw him back into one of the worst moments of his year – possibly his entire life?

He peeked around the corner and sure enough, the blonde girl (Kageyama really needed to learn her name) was facing away from him and causing a small smile to grace Hinata’s lips as she handed him a box of chocolates. Kageyama could hear words like _love_ and _date_ float through the air. Unable to live this horrible moment more than once in his life, he quickly spun around to leave, and stood face-to-face with… himself?

“Hinata!” The dark haired, blue eyed person yelled seemingly right past him. The other Kageyama rushed over to where Hinata and the blonde were standing, passing right through Actual-Kageyama’s body. Yep, that just happened. The weirdness and confusion were coming on strong today.

Hinata looked up at Other-Kageyama and the girl watched as the setter stepped in front of her and looked Hinata straight in the eye.

“We need to talk.”

Hinata’s face was painted with confusion and a slight blush as he broke his gaze away from Kageyama to send an apologetic look in the girl’s direction. He tried his best to replace any hope in his expression with annoyance before replying, “Bakageyama, what the hell? Does this have to happen _right now_?!”

“It really does.” Other-Kageyama shot a look over his shoulder at the blonde girl and she furrowed her brown in confusion. The Kageyama that was watching the scene unfold from afar felt his heartbeat thrumming in his ears. This is definitely not what had actually happened during Hinata’s confession before. Other-Kageyama’s voice perked his attention once more as it declared, “I love you, Hinata.”

“Oh my God.” Actual-Kageyama clapped a hand over his mouth, terrified that the others would hear him, but no one seemed to notice.

“Oh my God,” Hinata reacted a moment later, his eyes searching Other-Kageyama’s face for any sign of this being a joke. He found none. “I… I’m sorry.”

There. That was exactly why Kageyama had never mustered up the courage to confess to Hinata; He would be rejected, no doubt about it. He made a note to himself to rub this fact in Oikawa’s face whenever the hell he came back to reality and went home. But then, he noticed where Hinata’s eyes were focused.

“I understand,” The blonde girl replied quietly before she ran away. Hinata took one of Other-Kageyama’s hands into his own.

“Please... um, tell me you’re serious.” Other-Kageyama simply nodded, clearly shocked and unable to form words. “Holy crap, I’ve loved you for so long, Kageyama!”

Their lips slammed together and – like ripping off a bandaid – Kageyama jolted awake amongst the trees and in Hinata’s arms once more.

Hinata’s hands tremored against his skin as the redhead held his cheek in one hand and gripped his shoulder with the other. As their kiss from earlier continued, Kageyama noticed the tiny shivers coming from Hinata and was thankful that he wasn’t the only one. Then, Kageyama felt a cold wetness trickle down his cheek. Hinata was still crying.

“Hinata…?” Kageyama broke the kiss even though it physically pained him to do so.

“You… I…” Hinata sniffed loudly before continuing, “I made you carry me on your back and you lost your balance… You’re bleeding – oh God, Tobio you’re bleeding, I’m so sorry!” Hinata reached a hand up to cup a wound on the back of Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama stared up at him incredulously. Hadn't they fought and wrestled and that was why he fell? _But in this universe, we weren't fighting,_ _duh,_ he reminded himself. He and Hinata were happily dating so they had no reason to fight in the first place. He mentally filed away the idea that maybe the one constant detail in this whole fairytale-type shitstorm was that no matter what happened, it always began with him falling in the forest. 

“You should get him back to the hotel, Hinata.” Tanaka’s voice resonated from outside of Kageyama’s vision and with that, the pair was standing and walking back down the mountain toward their living quarters for the rest of the camp.

~

Hinata had found Takeda-sensei and the pair managed to patch up Kageyama's wounds. They didn't end up being too terrible; the blood that accompanied them made them look at lot more dramatic and painful than they actually were. The relief on Hinata's face when he realized that lifted a ton of guilt off Kageyama's shoulders. After bandaging up the setter, Hinata insisted on feeding Kageyama (and himself) immediately, so they spent an hour or so in the dining room.

Hinata seemed completely comfortable sitting and eating with Kageyama like this, even after their fear-fueled make out session in the woods mere hours earlier. Kageyama, however, was trying his hardest not to act awkward. He assumed - after all the crazy memories and most likely Oikawa-inspired visions - that the memory of him confessing to Hinata had actually happened in whatever universe he was currently in. If that was the case, that meant that he and Hinata had been dating for about a week. Butterflies swarmed around his stomach at the thought.

Kageyama couldn't seem to muster up much of an appetite after all the insanity that had been going on in his brain that day, so after he ingested enough food to satisfy Hinata's watchful and overprotective eye, they left the dining room. As they made their way down the hall, Hinata slipped a tiny hand into Kageyama's and the taller of the two thought his heart had actually exploded out of his chest. They soon turned a corner and stepped into the room where the team was supposed to sleep.

"Thank you for looking after me," Kageyama said. He rolled out his sleeping bag and flopped down on his back, groaning at the leftover pain from his fall. Hinata found his own sleeping bag and following suit, laying out the plush fabric directly next to Kageyama's. This detail hadn't changed just because he and Hinata were now dating, however. Prior to this trip and before the confession, Hinata and Kageyama always laid out their beds next to each other during training camps. Kageyama had never questioned it or commented on it, but he loved it and it was secretly his favorite part of going to camp.

"Of course, Tobio," Hinata whispered in Kageyama's direction as he rolled onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow to make eye contact with Kageyama, "I love you."

Right then, Kageyama's suspicions had been confirmed one hundred percent. The so-called "memory" he had witnessed earlier had actually happened; at least in this universe. His feelings for Hinata were out in the open and – even better – they were reciprocated. He could hardly contain his excitement as his instincts took over and he wrapped his arms around the small redhead that laid next to him.

He slotted their lips back together and tried to mimic their kiss from earlier in the woods. He really hoped Hinata wouldn’t notice how inexperienced he was or the way his hands shook nervously when he ran his fingers across the spiker’s jawline. Hinata vibrated against Kageyama’s mouth with a noise that mixed between a gasp for air and a moan and Kageyama was instantly reminded and thankful of the fact that they were alone. Without a word, they both took in a quiet, shaky breath laced in nervousness and anticipation.

The rest of the team was either still out hiking, or just wandering around exploring the training camp venue. It was still too early for bed, but Hinata and Kageyama happily took advantage of their “Kageyama-fell-off-a-cliff” excuse and had the bedroom to themselves. Plus – Kageyama acknowledged internally – he was actually quite exhausted from all the weirdness that had inserted itself into his day.

After what felt like so much but not nearly enough kissing and just _being together_ , Hinata nuzzled his head into the space where Kageyama’s neck met his shoulder and let out a happy sigh. He probably hadn’t meant it to be as sexy of a sound as Kageyama heard it, though; it probably had something to do with the way the warm air puffed out of Hinata’s lips and reverberated off the setter’s skin. Kageyama took in another shaky breath and smiled down at the redhead.

“I love you, too…” Kageyama responded to Hinata's feelings from earlier, unsure of himself but really wanting to try it, “…Shouyou.”

The way Hinata’s eyes flicked up to meet his and how a red color crept up his face, Kageyama was worried that he had made a mistake. _Hadn’t Hinata called him by his name when he first woke up after the fall?_ Before he could internally panic further, Hinata reached up and held his face with small hands, grinning from ear to ear.

“That’s the first time you’ve used my first name.”

“Uh, oh – I uh…” Kageyama sputtered.

“I like it, thank you.” Hinata smiled even wider (which Kageyama didn’t originally think was possible) and left a tiny kiss on the setter’s lips. “Goodnight, Tobio.”

And with that, the pair settled under their blankets and drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Before Kageyama had fully fallen asleep, he took one last look at Hinata in his arms and gently pushed the hair off his face. As he was about to close his eyes once more, he heard Oikawa’s voice echo in his mind.

_When you wake up, you’ll re-live the day three times, in three different ways._

He really didn’t want to wake up after having a taste of being with Hinata. No, not just being with him, but loving him and being loved in return. He wanted every single part of Hinata, and that would never change. _What would tomorrow be like?_ Kageyama wondered to himself, fear and anxiety creeping into his muscles as well as his mind.

Although he was sound asleep, Hinata sensed the change in Kageyama’s body and squeezed him closer. He let out a small unintelligible mumble and sweetly rubbed Kageyama's back with a free hand.

_I’m giving you a chance to change your future, Tobio-chan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope the bit with "actual-kageyama" and "other-kageyama" make sense ... yikesss haha i didn't know any other way to differentiate the two so i really hope it makes sense. 
> 
> thanks for continuing to read this silly story! :)

**Author's Note:**

> i had the idea for this fic (and it's title, lolol) suuuuper spur of the moment when i heard this song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m4OcDnLlko on the radio today.
> 
> i really hope it turns out how i can see it in my head and i also really hope you enjoy this, if you read it!  
> feedback/comments are always welcome! :)


End file.
